Yūgure
by Skylark-sama
Summary: (Yūgure: Dusk) 3YL. The Guardians go to Italy. Hibari has two cousins that are the other Foundation leaders. A lot kidnappings, fights, possible mpregs, and marriages follow. Pairings: 1869, 2759, SX, B26, Lu33, Oc80, ?YL LR, OcSkull, OcKuronero, Gamma100, KC96, OcOc, FonI-Pin. May be M-rated later on.


Skylar: Hi, everyone! I don't own KHR, although I wish that I did. Remember to review!

* * *

"Hello?" A midgetish boy with baby blue eyes and mid-back-length blonde hair said it his cellphone.

"Is that you, Aoi?" The person on the other side of the line asked. Aoi's eyes went wide in suprise.

"Oh, Kyoya! You finally called! I was wondering if something had happened to you!" Aoi exclaimed.

"No, nothing happened to me. I've been busy lately. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Okay, anything for you, Kyoya!"

"I'm going to be in Italy for a while, and I was wondering if I could stay at your house while I'm there."

"Sure! I'll let Shinda know, too. Then, we can meet you at the airport! ... What airport are you going to be at?" Hibari Kyoya sighed at his younger cousin's childishness. Three years had passed since the Arcobaleno had their curse lifted, and Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor was forcing all of the Guardians (although Hibari would never admit to being such a thing) to go to Italy. Instead of staying at the Vongola Estate like everyone else, Hibari had decided to stay with his two cousins living nearby.

"I'll let you know what airport when I myself am aware of it."

"Okay! Oh, we got two new roommates since your last visit. They're a couple, and their names are Kira and Kigen. Kira can cook really well, and Kigen is just super nice to us all the time! I think that you'll like them!" Aoi chattered excitedly. Kyoya allowed a small, soft smile to spread across his face. In truth, his cousins were the only people that understand him, and the only ones that he showed emotions around.

"They sound nice. Are they allergic to animals?"

"No, why?"

"I have two pets that I'll be bringing this time, a canary and a hedgehog."

"Aw! How cute! I can't wait to see them! Oops, I gotta go now, the cops spotted me. Bye!" With that, Aoi abruptly hung up. Hibari couldn't help but roll his eyes at Aoi's antics.

"Kakuse Aoi, I swear, you are the most excitable, herbivoric carnivore that I have ever met." Hibari mumbled to himself.

* * *

"I'm home!" Called a tall, twenty-one-year-old brunette with green eyes as he walked into the house. A voice from the kitchen answered him.

"Hello, Shinda! How was your day?" Asked a honey-eyed twenty-two year-old with shoulder-length, sand-colored hair covering one eye. Shinda walked over to the kitchen's doorway, and watched his roommate as he cooked dinner.

"It was okay. Thanks for asking, Kira. Where's Aoi and Kigen?"

"Well, we ran out of milk, and Aoi needed new shampoo, so Kigen took Aoi out to the market to pick that stuff up. They may end up getting some other 'necessities', but I'm not sure." Shinda groaned at the last part.

"Aoi had better not get seen by the police again. It's been a pain in the ass to have them on our tail 24/7." Kira hummed in acknowledgement, and began focusing on the task of cooking dinner. Shinda walked through the kitchen and into the dining room, and sat down at the table to read the newspaper.

Without warning, the front door was thrown open, and was then slammed shut not a second later. Panting, a tall twenty-four-year-old with dark blue, spiky, chin-length hair and dark blue eyes stumbled into view. In his hands were several shopping bags.

"We... got the... milk..." He managed to wheeze out. Kira turned around, having just noticed the newcomer. Kira gasped, and hurried over to the bluenette.

"Kigen, are you okay? What happened?" Kira asked his taller lover. The bluenette gave him a weak smile.

"The cops saw Aoi. I think that Aoi went down to his room, probably to hide from Shinda until dinner. We lost the police on the way here, so everything should be fine."

"You sure? Last time..." Kira began.

"Was an accident. Won't happen again. But, I do have something to tell you." Kigen stated.

"What? Did you forget the milk?" Kira worriedly questioned. Kigen chuckled, amused by his younger lover's concern.

"No, we got that. While we were running, Aoi stopped to yell at the police. He said 'You bitches better be prepared, because Kyoya 's coming to town soon, an this time, and you idiots all know what that means! ... And will you guys quit chasing us, I mean, we're only going to have another week at most before we leave for good!'. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?" Kigen inquires. Kira shakes his head. An amused laugh draws the couple's attention to Shinda, who had been standing in the doorway, listening to their conversation.

"I believe that I can shed some light on that." Shinda told them. Curious, Kigen motioned for the younger man to continue. Shinda paused, not quite sure how to start the explanation. "You guys know how Aoi just seems to know stuff, even before it happens?"

Kira and Kigen nodded slowly, both remembering several times when such an event had transpired.

"Well, Aoi sometimes catches glimpses of the future. He doesn't really control it, the visions just happen. We think that he might have inherited it from our grandma, who was a psycic. Anyway, if Aoi said that we're going to be leaving soon, then all of us had better start packing. I have no doubt that his vision will come true. But for now, why don't we work together to finish dinner so that we can eat?"

* * *

I have a question for you guys: Who should I make uke, Mukuro? or Hibari? Mukuro seems girlier to me, and, because of his past, I think that all he really wants (deep down inside) is for someone to take care of him in a way his Family never did. But most people perfer Hibari as uke, so I was just wondering... I was planning on uke Hibari, but someone in my school saw me looking at a pic of Mukuro, and asked me 'Who's that chick?'. It was... inspiring, to say the least.


End file.
